One-Shot
by Pain d'epices
Summary: Vous plongez ici au cœur d'une discussion entre les membres de l'équipe à propos d'un sujet que vous connaissez tous bien : les fanfictions sur CM!


Coucou tout le monde ! Mi revoilou !:p

Depuis le temps que je me dis « met-le sur ff . net celui-là... »

Petit One-Shot posté le 15 août sur le forum Esprits Criminels ! (encore lol)

Pour la petite histoire j'étais dans l'écriture de 2 séries de portraits à la base. Comme je coinçais (j'ai d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée pour le moment...) j'ai changé de feuille et j'ai laissé ma folie s'exprimer !  
Ceci s'inspire d'un de mes OS sur The Avengers écrit quelques mois avant et qui traite du même sujet.

 **Titre :** One-Shot

 **Personnages :** Aaron Hotchner et Spencer Reid avec la participation de l'équipe : Emily, JJ, Alex, Derek, David et Penelope (oui j'aime bien Blake. Pas taper mdr)

 **Genre :** Humour (voire parodie si on va par là)

 **Rated :** K+ (j'ai coupé un gros mot avec des nétoiles haha)

 **Synopsis :** vous plongez ici dans une petite discussion entre les membres de l'équipe.

 **Le sujet ?** → les fanfictions sur Esprits Criminels xD

 **Le narrateur de l'histoire ?** → c'est moi-même. Vous comprendrez plus tard. Gardez bien ça en tête ^^ (et oui je fais aussi le narrateur. #PetitBudget !:D )

J'vous souhite donc à tout une bonne lecture en compagnie d'un Aaron Hotchner rabat-joie et d'un Spencer Reid qui soulève des questions philo « existentielles » (j'exagère un peu quand même xD )

 **Disclaimer :**

_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

_ Je ne tire aucun honneur de l'écriture de cet OS

_ Je n'écris en aucun cas dans le but de me faire de l'argent. Et soyons réalistes qui achèterait un truc pareil à part moi srx ? XD

 **PS :** je précise pour la fin... j'ai l'habitude de TOUJOURS écrire sur papier (fuck la technologie ! Mdr) Donc quand je parle d'une feuille de papier c'est narmol !

Et quand aux smiley qui se baladent dans les dialogues... un de mes pires défauts ! :p ^^

* * *

C'était une matinée tranquille au BAU. Nos amis profilers étaient rassemblés autour d'un café dans la salle de conférence et discutaient dans la bonne humeur lorsque des bruits de pas approchants se firent entendre. Penelope entra dans la pièce perchée sur ses chaussures à talons colorées et regarda Hotch avec une légère appréhension.

Hotch : Une nouvelle affaire?  
Penelope : Non Monsieur.  
Hotch : Qu'y a-t-il Garcia ?  
Penelope : Nous sommes dans un One-shot Monsieur.  
Hotch (*soupir) : Ça faisait longtemps ...  
Derek : Quel genre cette fois-ci Princesse?  
Penelope : Humour il me semble avoir lu.  
JJ : Rating?  
Penelope : K+  
Alex : Tranquille. Et les personnages présents?  
Penelope : Nous 8. Je vais donc rester ici.

Elle prit place au milieu des autres autour de la grande table.

Hotch : Je commence vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces fans qui se permettent de modifier la réalité à leur guise.  
10 ans que ça dure. 10 ANS !  
David : Détend-toi Aaron. Et fait un peu disparaître le froncement de tes sourcils ainsi que les lance-bombe nucléaire au fond de tes yeux.  
Nous sommes dans une œuvre hu-mo-ris-ti-que!  
Hotch : De toutes façons tout le monde s'obstine à écrire que je suis froid, dur et inexpressif.  
Pourquoi ferais-je un effort?  
David : tout de suite les grands mots!  
Hotch : La publication de fanfictions est une pratique illégale. Jeff Davis, Erica Messer et leurs collègues pourraient très bien faire un procès à l'auteur du présent OS (wait... put** mais c'est moi ça! oO) s'ils n'étaient pas plus intelligemment occupés.  
Je devrais arrêter l'auteur...  
Est-ce qu'au moins il ou elle a pensé(e) au disclaimer au début Garcia?  
Penelope : C'est elle Monsieur.  
Et oui; le disclaimer y est.  
Alex : Moi je trouve les fanfictions intéressantes.  
La vision des choses des autres peut parfois se révéler très instructive.  
Derek : Et fun aussi!  
Spencer : C'est proche de la réalisation d'un fantasme.  
Emily : Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort sur ce coup là P'tit Génie ?  
Spencer : Absolument pas. L'auteur d'une fanfiction partage ses idées avec les autres. Il couche sur papier ce qu'il aimerait voir se passer dans la série mais qui n'a pas lieu. Avec la fanfiction; ce dont le fan à envie intérieurement prend enfin vie sur le papier et il en retire un sentiment de satisfaction lorsqu'il est arrivé au bout.  
C'est le même principe que lorsque l'on réalise l'un de ses fantasmes.  
Emily : Vu comme ça ..  
JJ : Ouais 'fin certains ont quand même des idées quelques peu... spéciales.  
Alex : Comme?  
JJ : Comme l'obsession de certains à vouloir nous faire mourir régulièrement par exemple.  
Emily : Excuse-moi hein... mais des fois ça c'est aussi dans le script j'te signale!  
JJ : C'est vrai... Désolée Emily.  
Hotch : Script ou pas script; c'est une violation de ma vie privée ainsi que de mes droits à disposer de mon identité et de ma personne.  
Je n'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver dans des scènes classées NC-18!  
Derek : Ça nous arrive à tous ça Hotch.  
Emily : Ouais et c'est pas pour te déplaire ça Morgan; n'est-ce pas?  
Derek : Je n'ai pas besoin des fanfictions pour ça moi. Je ne suis pas le Docteur Reid ^^  
Lui il n'y a que là qu'il conclue et encore! :')  
Spencer : Tu as tout de même besoin d'un script Morgan. Si Messer et Compagnie avaient écrit l'inverse au sujet de la vie amoureuse de nos deux personnages; que ferais-tu?  
Derek : Ça ne serait pas crédible beau gosse. Je serais Spencer Reid et toi Derek Morgan ?  
Impossible!

Tous les membres de l'équipe se mirent à rire - excepté Hotch qui fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils.

Alex : Pour en revenir à ce que disait JJ ; j'te l'accorde certains pairing sont parfois comment dire hm...?  
Penelope : Gênants?  
JJ : Originaux ?  
David : Improbables?  
Hotch : Débiles!  
Alex : Originaux et improbables s'en approchent plus boss.  
JJ : Tout à fait d'accord!  
Ras le bol de lire des trucs où je finis avec Reid. oO  
Derek : Moi aussi ils me font finir avec Reid alors te plains pas Jarreau!  
Des fois j'ai limite du mal à le regarder en face et je vérifie qu'il garde se distances...  
Nan c'est plus intéressant quand je fini avec Emily :'D  
JJ : Moi aussi ils me foutent régulièrement avec elle j'te ferais dire!  
Et le pire c'est que c'est le subtext de la série qui les a inspiré.  
N'empêche y'a parfois des trucs limites à l'écran... oO  
Emily : Et quoi au juste?  
JJ : Attends y'a des zodes on porte toutes les deux la même veste mais pas le même jour. Et on a des T-shirt identiques aussi ; à croire que tu crèches chez moi ou l'inverse.  
Faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se prêter des fringues toi et moi. Ça monte complètement à la tête des fans. XD  
Et en plus y'a un ep à cause de l'angle de la caméra on dirait que j'te matte le c*l!  
Emily : À cause de l'angle de la caméra ? Vraiment ?  
Derek : C'est pourtant kiffant de vous imaginer toutes les deux xD  
JJ : Ouais euh... ou pas!

Elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre ; provoquant le rire du métisse.

Emily : Morgan; laisse-moi 5 minutes pour t'en sortir une où tu couches avec Reid et après on verra qui rira.  
Spencer : Quoi? Non!  
S'il-te-plait Emily pas ça...  
Derek : Merci Reid!  
Il a raison Prentiss; pas ça. J'en ai screen des compromettantes sur Hotch et ta petite personne souviens-toi  
Hotch (s'énervant sur Derek) : Vous avez fini oui?!  
Ces écrits ne sont qu'un ramassis de conneries Morgan tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Prentiss et moi, que JJ est totalement fidèle à son mari et que Reid est beaucoup trop coincé pour espérer coucher avec quelqu'un un jour!  
(à tous) : Maintenant qu'on a bien dérivé; vous allez peut-être enfin vous rappeler qu'on est au FBI et non à une convention fanfictions?!  
Et ne prononcez plus un mot. Vous dites tellement d'idioties que l'OS se prolonge!  
J'aimerais bien arriver rapidement en bas de la page et que ce torchon ne se transforme pas en 1 multi-chapitres merci!  
Spencer : Si je puis me permettre Hotch; nous sommes dans un OS. Ce n'est donc pas nous qui décidons de sa longueur mais l'auteure.  
C'est également elle qui écrit nos dialogues et choisit nos réactions.  
Hotch : Et donc?  
Spencer : Et donc rien ne sert de vous énerver contre Morgan. Nous ne faisons que dire ce qu'il a envie de nous faire dire.  
Alex : C'est vrai après tout. Elle peut nous faire dire et faire tout et n'importe quoi.  
Spencer : Dans les fanfictions, le fans choisissent ce qu'il nous arrive. À l'écran ; ce sont les scénaristes.  
Peut-on alors dire que nous avons une conscience propre nous tous ici? Est-ce qu'il nous arrive seulement de penser par nous-mêmes ?  
Emily : Tu veux dire que nous n'agissons jamais par nous même et que - par conséquent - nous ne sommes pas des êtres à part entière ?  
Spencer : Exactement. L'on peut alors s'interroger sur l'existence, le "moi", la conscience et toutes les grandes questions philosophiques qui en découlent.  
Les premières interrogations à ce vaste sujet remontent à l'époque du philosophe...

Hotch se leva d'un bond et poussa un cri de rage qui stoppa Spencer net dans son récit. C'en était trop pour le chef de section qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : en finir avec mon pu**** d'OS!  
Il sortit donc son arme de service, retira la sécurité et vida la totalité du chargeur sur toute la largeur de ma feuille - là où elle était encore vierge afin que je ne puisse continuer à écrire.

Et pour être bien sûr de ne pas rester coincé dans ce fichu one-shot ; il sauta de ma feuille et s'écrasa au sol...

* * *

Et après on s'étonne de mon 6/20 au bac de philosophie... !

Enfin voilà ! J'avais envie de vous faire partager ce petit OS à vous aussi pas seulement à mes utilisatrices sur le fofo.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé^^

Et j'espère à bientôt (sur CM ou autre!) - mais avec la fac je suis un peu surbookée


End file.
